


A Name to Call It

by Barbara_Lazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Human AU, same name au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: Pearl June Diamond’s goal in her new school is simple, really: be the center of attention again. She will excel in academics, sports, and music, just like she did in her old school. It’s all she wants, but some kid who was smart enough to skip two grades, a rebellious girl who swims like she lives underwater, and a spacey girl who shares the same name as her keep getting in her way and getting her into trouble.





	A Name to Call It

**Author's Note:**

> This one's gonna be made more for fun (and Bellow Pearl) so I'm not sure if this will be updated as often as Pieces of Me but, well who knows? Oh well. Enjoy the first chapter : )

Beach City High is a lot different from Empire City’s more, well, refined school, but Pearl keeps her head held high, a smile tight on her face even when numerous teenagers who flood the hallway keep bumping into her. Her instincts tell her to go after them and demand each and every one of them for a proper apology but she holds herself back. She needs a good reputation first before she can demand anything from anyone. She’ll need to make a name for herself first.

They should be grateful, really. 

She stops in front of her room, double-checking the room number and the school map that the principal’s assistant gave her. A couple more students bump into her, one apologizes and another grunts. Pearl smiles extra tightly at that last one. 

She goes inside and decides to take a seat in front, at the far right next to a girl who has a short bob but long fringes that cover her eyes. She would have chosen the seat at the middle, directly in front of the teacher, but some kid who looked much too young and small for a ninth grader has already claimed her seat. Pearl doesn’t mind, for now. It’s only homeroom.

The students chat for a while, catching up on what they did for the vacation. June listens to them but doesn’t approach or even turn to look at any of them. She waits for one of them to make the first move. She’s a transfer student. People are always interested in transfer students.

“Hey, Pearl.”

Pearl’s head spins much too quickly toward the voice, baffled that someone knows her name. It came from a girl with dyed blue hair, something that makes Pearl grimace. 

_Only no good delinquents did that_ , Pearl thought.

The blue haired girl, however, wasn’t talking to Pearl. She was talking to the girl seated beside her, the one with blonde hair covering half of her face. 

“Hey, dude.” The blue haired girl snaps her fingers in front of who seems to be another “Pearl”. Pearl doesn’t think much of it. It’s a common name, after all.

Other Pearl flinches away from the window she had been staring at to look at the blue haired girl. “Oh, Lapis. Did you have a great vacation?”

The blue haired girl, Lapis, makes a confused face. “What do you mean? You were with me and Peridot the whole break.”

Other Pearl shrugs. “Well, did you?”

Lapis sighs and quickly answers. “Awesome. Anyway, we have a surprise waiting for the swim team this afternoon.” Lapis, who had a deadpan face when she arrived, grins like a cat about to catch its prey. Pearl almost shivers, Other Pearl doesn’t show any change in composure.

“Hmm… alright,” Other Pearl says, then, suddenly turns her head toward Pearl who flinches.

 

Pearl didn’t even notice that she had been staring. 

Lapis rests a hand on her hip, her eyes daring Pearl. “What are you looking at?”

Usually Pearl would simply throw a fake smile at a response like that, but something about this girl just irritates her. She doesn’t even deserve a fake smile, Pearl decides, so she turns her gaze back to the front of the class without uttering a reply. Lapis grumbles “whatever” before taking her seat next to the small kid who stole the spot Pearl wanted. 

As if on cue, that’s when the teacher shows up. With a clipboard in hand, she takes her place in front, her impressive frame leaning slightly on the table as she stands tall, her dark shades glinting. Pearl is pretty sure that isn’t allowed in Empire City High but she doesn’t know Beach City High’s rules. Still. Miss Garnet Jule (as it was written on the board) stood with a commanding authority, her square-like afro adding to her already intimidating height.

“Good morning, class,” Miss Jule greets with a small smile and the class reciprocates. “Let me just take the attendance for a sec then you can do whatever you want.” The class cheers until she adds with a pointed finger, “as quietly as you can.”

The class laughs and Pearl looks around in confusion. She has never had a teacher so… lax.

Miss Jule starts off with students like Andersen, Ashley, Barriga, and Chiu, the students either mutter “present” or “here” or just simply raising their hand. Miss Jule pauses for a moment after Damien, her gaze lingering on something on her clipboard. Until, finally, she raises her head and calls out “Diamond”.

Pearl raises her hand and says, “Present” at the same time Other Pearl mutters “Here”.

They look at each other then back at Miss Jule who asks, “Pearl Diamond?”

“That’s me,” they both say in unison. They turn to look at each other again, Pearl’s brows furrowed while Other Pearl’s mouth is open in confusion.

The class murmur among themselves, finding the fact that their classmates have the same first and last names apparently interesting. Miss Jule hushes them with a gesture of her hand.

“Hmm… this will make it a bit difficult when grading you,” she says as she taps her pen on her clipboard. “You have a second name, right? Pearl ‘Skye’ Diamond.”

Other Pearl nods. “Yeah.”

“And Pearl ‘June’ Diamond. The transfer student.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Pearl answers, her eyes occasionally darting towards the direction of the Other Pearl _Diamond_.

“Let’s just make things easier for all of us. You,” she points her pen at Pearl, “will be called ‘June’ and you,” she shifts her pen so that it’s pointing at Other Pearl, “will be ‘Skye’. Is that ok with you?”

Other Pearl, Skye, shrugs. “Sure.”

“Okay, problem solved.” Miss Jule says as she moves on to taking attendance. 

Pearl sits disbelievingly at the scene that unfolded in front of her. She was just decided a new name. Well, it was still her name, but she has never really used it. Her mother only really uses her full name when she’s angry but no one has ever called her by her second name. She raises her hand, making Miss Garnet stop at a Lazuli who happens to be the blue-haired girl.

“Yes, June?”

Pearl brushes at the name, sounding familiar but strange on her ears. She was set on fighting the teacher for it but when Miss Jule stares at her from behind her tinted shades, with her classmates’ expectant eyes, the thought seems so petty. She doesn’t want to seem like she’s petty. 

“I, uh… n-nevermind.”

Thankfully, Miss Jule isn’t perturbed by her rude interruption, simply moving on and checking Olive’s attendance, the small kid who sits at the middle front.

Pearl sighs and chances a glance at ‘Skye’ who doesn’t seem to be troubled by her name-change as she blankly stares at the window.

She’ll have to get used to being called ‘June’ from now on. This isn’t exactly what she had in mind when she wanted to ‘make a name for herself’.

**Author's Note:**

> Sketches for this auis on my tumblr https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/ under the "same name au" tag :)


End file.
